Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of medical technology and concerns a method and a device for fixating a suture anchor with a suture in hard tissue in particular for attaching, with the aid of the suture, soft tissue to the hard tissue, wherein the hard tissue is in particular bone tissue of a human or animal patient, but may also be e.g. augmented bone tissue or bone substitute material or even an implant replacing viable bone tissue.
Description of Related Art
The publication WO 2009/109057 (Woodwelding) discloses devices and methods for attaching a suture to hard tissue with the aid of a suture anchor, wherein the suture anchor comprises a material having thermoplastic properties and is anchored in a hard tissue opening with the aid of vibratory energy used for in situ liquefaction of the material having thermoplastic properties. The liquefied material penetrates into pores or other suitable structures of the hard tissue in the hard tissue opening, where on re-solidification it constitutes a positive fit connection between the hard tissue and the suture anchor. The devices as disclosed in the named publication comprise a vibration source in a housing, a vibration tool, a guide tube, the anchor, the suture and possibly a pushing bush. The proximal end of the vibration tool is coupled to the vibration source, the proximal end of the guide tube is supported on the housing, the anchor is arranged at the distal end of the vibration tool. The anchor comprises the material having thermoplastic properties in the form of a thermoplastic sleeve, the anchor or the vibration tool reaching through the sleeve and the sleeve being clamped between a foot piece of the anchor and the vibration tool, the guide tube or the pushing bush. A suture loop is held in the foot piece of the anchor, two suture end sections extending through further parts of the anchor and through portions of the vibrating tool and the guide tube from where they exit to possibly be kept straightened or tensioned by being attached to the guide tube or the housing.
For implantation, an opening is provided in the hard tissue and the distal end of the device or the suture anchor respectively is introduced into the opening, such that at least part of the thermoplastic sleeve is located in the opening, wherein a cross section of the opening is slightly larger than the cross section of the thermoplastic sleeve such that the material having thermoplastic properties is located near the hard tissue of the wall of the opening, but such that, on introducing the anchor into the opening, there is no friction between the sleeve and the wall of the opening. The vibration source is then activated and the material having thermoplastic properties of the thermoplastic sleeve being clamped between a vibrating element (vibration tool or anchor foot being coupled to the vibration tool) and a counter element (anchor foot not being coupled to the vibration tool, guide tube or pushing bush) is liquefied starting from its proximal and/or distal face and flows into the hard tissue, whereby the thermoplastic sleeve gets shorter. For maintaining the clamping force on the thermoplastic sleeve while the latter is getting shorter, device elements are moved relative to each other in an axial direction which is preferably effected by a pre-tensioned spring arranged together with at least the thermoplastic sleeve and the elements between which the thermoplastic sleeve is clamped in a closed load frame. This measure allows automatic anchoring of the suture anchor, the surgeon only having to position the device with the distal end of the guide tube on the surface of the hard tissue and to activate the vibration source. However, special measures are needed for allowing checking and tuning of the device before the anchoring process, without liquefaction of the material of the thermoplastic sleeve.
Further methods and devices for attaching sutures to hard tissue with the aid of suture anchors are disclosed in the publications U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,678,134, 7,695,495, US-2006/161159, US-2009/192546, US-2009/187216 (all to Arthrex), U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,307 (Dinsdale), or U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,830 (Steiner), wherein the disclosed anchors comprise an interference screw to be screwed into a bone opening provided for the purpose or a plug preferably made of bone material and to be press-fitted into a bone opening provided for the purpose, wherein the suture is either held by the screw or plug or by an additional element being retained in the opening with the aid of the screw or plug.
Methods of anchoring an item in an opening provided in hard tissue, e.g. in bone tissue of a human or animal patient with the aid of a material having thermoplastic properties which is liquefied in situ and made to penetrate the hard tissue of the wall of the opening are disclosed in the publications U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,335,205, 7,008,226, US-2006/0105295, US-2008/109080, US-2009/131947, WO-2009/109057, and WO-2009/132472. The disclosure of all the named publications and applications is incorporated herein by reference.